westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
MH/Mark's Spells
Clairvoyance :The caster can briefly see the immediate area around the target of spell, but he can't see anything else while the spell is occurring. :Greater Sense Energy (Light) 2x3; 5 yds Area of Effect 4; 10 mile range 4; 10 minute duration 1 :Total cost 33 ;Visions of the Past :The caster can briefly see the immediate area around the target of spell, but he can't see anything else while the spell is occurring. He can see events that happened up to 1 month ago, but has to "fast rewind" to find a specific event. :Greater Sense Energy (Light) 2 and Greater Sense Crossroads (Time) 2x5; 5 yds Area of Effect 4; 10 mile across 1 dimensional hop range 14; 10 minute duration of viewing 1; 1 month duration for temporal access 11 :Total cost 170 ;Greater Healing :The caster touches the target, whose wounds heal. :Greater Restore Body 4x3; Heals 2d 4; 300 lbs subject weight 3 :Total cost 33 ;Flash of Light :This spell can only be cast in well-lit areas, or dark areas with a bright source of light. It can't be cast in near darkness or darkness. It causes the target to be stunned by randomly and accidentally staring into a sudden, intense flash of light. :The caster engages in a Contest of his Path of Energy versus the target's DX. If the caster wins, the target is stunned. The target can Do Nothing and make a HT roll to recover. :Lesser Control Energy 5; Stun Affliction; 10 yds Range 4; 300 lbs subject weight 3 :Total cost 12 ;Bounce the Bullet :The target of this spell briefly gains the ability to deflect bullets. :Greater Control Energy 5x3; Altered traits DR4 (Only vs Metal, Forcefield, Front Only ) 12; 300 lbs subject weight 3; 30 minute duration 2 :Total cost 66 ;Move Earth :A mass of earth (up to 3000 lbs in 10 yards, roughly a cubic yard or two) moves at the will of the caster for 10 minutes. :Greater Control Earth 5x3; 10 yds Range 4; 10 minutes duration 1; 3000 lbs subject weight 5 :Total cost 45 ;Time Acceleration :Time slows briefly for everyone within 2 yds of the caster, increasing reaction speed :Lesser Strengthen Body 3; grants Combat Reflexes 15; 30 minutes duration 2; 300 lbs subject weight 3; 2 yds area of effect 2 :Total cost 25 ;An unlucky step :The target stumbles over his own feet. :The caster engages in a Contest of his Path of Energy versus the target's DX. If the caster wins, the target falls prone and must make an HT roll or be physically stunned. :Lesser Control Body 5; affliction DX-4 or fall prone 1; 10 yds Range 4; 300 lbs subject weight 3 :Total cost 13 ;Concentrate the Light :Increases the photon strength of light beams as they enter the subject's eyes, granting the ability to see in near total darkness. :Lesser Strengthen Energy 3; grants Night Vision 9 9; 6 hours duration 5; 2 yds area of effect 2 :Total cost 19 ;Bruno's Simplified Area Sustained Recovery :The subject's natural healing is subtly increased, allowing regeneration. The caster must touch the subject. :Lesser Strengthen Body 3; Grants Regeneration 25; 1 day duration 7; 300 lbs subject weight 3 ; 2 yds area of effect 2 :Total cost 38 ;Bruno's Area Slow Sustained Recovery :The subject's natural healing is subtly increased, allowing limited regeneration. The caster must touch the subject. :Lesser Strengthen Body 3; Grants Slow Regeneration 10; 1 week duration 9; 300 lbs subject weight 3; 2 yds area of effect 2 :Total cost 26 ;Monthly Ward against X :Wards a large area against intrusion by specific type of supernatural entity. :Lesser Control X 5; 1 month duration 11; 10 yds area of effect 8 :Total cost 24 ;Endowment of Fragmentation :At will, the subject can force energy into their ranged attacks, causing the ammo to explode on contact with the foe. Doing so costs 1 FP per shot. :Greater Transform Magic 8x3; 10 minutes duration 1; 300 lbs weight 3; Grants Imbue 2 (One Skill Only -80%) and Scattershot (DX-1) 8 :Total cost 60 ;Shadows Linger :Light bends away from the subject, making it easier for them to hide from observers. It gives a +4 to Stealth rolls. :Lesser Control Energy 5; 6 hours duration 5; 300 lbs weight 3; 2 yds area of effect 2; +4 to Stealth 8 :Total cost 23 ;Speak With Distant Friends :The caster contacts the subject mentally and communicates with them for a brief period. :Lesser Sense Mind 2 and Lesser Sense Mind 2; 30 minutes duration 2; 100 miles range 6 :Total cost 12 ;Tarot Divination :The caster asks a question of the universe, and gets an answer. :Greater Sense Chance 3x2 :Total cast 6''' ;Chains into Snakes :The caster takes control of some metal chains, moving them under his will. :Greater Control Matter 3x6; 10 minutes duration 1; 100 lbs weight 2; 3 yds area of effect 2; 7 yds/second speed 3; 15 yds range 5 :Total cost '''57 ;Touch of Cold :The target is suddenly flash-frozen. :Greater Control Energy 3x6; 300 lbs weight 3; 10 yds range 4; 3d damage 8. :Total cost 63